Grisson
by n00binador
Summary: Das hier ist die Hintergrundgeschichte zu meinem Hexer Grisson. Das ganze beginnt in Andorhal an einem viel zu schönen Tag.Schaut mal rein pls.


**Kapitel 1:**

Andorhal's Dächer spiegelten sich warm im Licht der Mittagssonne die hoch am Himmel stand und die Stadt und ihre Bewohner auszulachen schien. Die Glocke der Kapelle vermischte ihren dumpfen Hall mit dem fröhlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel die sich in der alten Eiche eingenistet hatten welche ihre 100jährigen Äste freundlich den treuen Kirchbesuchern entgegenstreckte die gerade die Kirche verließen um nach den beruhigenden Worten der Priesterin wieder ihren Arbeiten nachzugehen.

Langsam leerten sich die alten Holzbänke des Kirchenschiffes. Jillian war gerade dabei die letzten Besucher zu verabschieden als die junge Priesterin den Mann sah der laut schnarchend auf einer der hinteren Kirchenbänken. Sie winkte noch einmal freundlich den Bauern hinterher bevor sie ihr herzliches Lächeln gegen ein Sadistisches und trat leise an den Schwarzhaarigen der seelig den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Sie wog das alte Gebetsbuch sanft in ihrer rechten Hand bevor sie ausholte und den Buchband kräftig gegen den Hinterkopf des Mannes schlug sodass er mit einem erschreckten Schrei vorwärts von der Bank fiel: „Aua! Wofür war das den?" Er rappelte sich von dem Mamorboden auf, eine Hand auf der Beule die andere nach einem festen halt suchend.

„Du hast wieder während meiner Predigt geschlafen!"

„Ich habe meine Augen ausgeruht..."

„...Und deine Stimmbänder belastet."

„Öhm...ja."

Sie holte ein weiteres mal mit dem Buch aus doch diesesmal war der Mann schneller und fing den Arm ab. Die Priesterin schrie erschrocken auf als der Mann sie zu sich her zog und sie sanft küsste: „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt dass Das nicht zweimal funktioniert, Süße."

Zaghaft erwiderte die Priesterin den Kuss: „Es ist nur blöd wen mein Freund als einziger meine gesamte Predigt druchschläft."

Er lächelte: „Weil du ihm als Einziger die ganze Nacht vorher deine Predigt Entwürfe vorträgst." Ein weiteres mal verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss bevor der Mann sich zwang seine Verlobte loszulassen: „Es tut mir Leid aber ich muss noch einige Getreidelieferungen fertig machen. Wir sehen und heute Abend." Er küsste sie noch einmal flüchtig bevor er eilig die Kapelle verließ.

Als der Mann an den Kornsilos ankam war sein Kunde bereits da. Im hinlaufen konnte er schonmal einen ersten Eindruck von dem Mann gewinnen, und der war nicht gut. Seine teuer wirkende Robe war nur in Schwarz und einem giftigen Grün gehalten, er war über und unter mit Schmuck bedeckt und auf sein Hut hatte die Form eines Schädels, Den Gesichtsteil den der Kopf nicht verdeckte war mit einem gewaltigen Bart bewachsen der bis zur Brust hinunterreichte. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen alten, knorrigen Stab und in der anderen ein dickes Buch mit tiefschwarzen Einband.

„Ah Herr Grisson schön sie zu sehen. Sie sind spät dran." Die Kälte die in seiner Stimme mit schwang ließ dem Schwarzhaarigen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Er rief seine Gedanken zurecht und zwang sich ein Lachen ab: „Wie soll ich sagen ich hatte noch etwas zu tun. Sie verstehen was ich meine." Er zwinkerte dem Mann zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Einen Moment wechselten die Blicke des alten Mannes zwischen Grisson's Lächeln und seiner freundlich hingehaltenen Hand bevor sich der Mann weg drehte: „Ich fürchte nein." Er zeigte mit dem Stab auf die drei großen Silos in deren Schatten die Männer standen, „Ist dort die Ware drin?"

„Sicher, sicher." Wollen sie sie noch einmal ansehen? Ich kann ihnen versichern nur beste Qualität."

„Meine Gehilfen habe das bereits erledigt." Erst jetzt bemerkte Grisson die beiden Männer die in den Schatten hinter dem Mann standen. Sie hatten ähnliche Roben an wie der alte Mann doch waren sie weit weniger schmuckvoll. Sie standen schweigend hinter dem Mann mit gesengtem Kopf und der Schwarzhaarige wurde das Gefühl nicht los als würde der bestialische Gestank der in der Luft lag von ihnen herrühren.

„Na ich hoffe sie haben sich die Hände gewaschen, nicht das wir noch 'ne Seuche verschicken, was?" Sein verzweifelter versuch die Lage aufzulockern prallte wieder von dem Mann ab.

„Sicher." War die kühle Antwort.

„Also gut ich werde gleich die Wagen beladen."

„Sehr gut, die Wagen kommen dort drüben." Wie auf Kommando kamen mehrere Planwagen herbei gefahren die von derart abgemagerten Pferden gezogen wurden dass man hätte meinen können es wären nur noch die Skelette von Huftieren.

„Junge, junge ich hoffe diese Mähren schaffen es überhaupt noch bis nach Startholme." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf während die Fahrer der Planwagen, wieder Männer in schwarzen Roben aber mit noch ungesünderer Körperhaltung und gewaltigen Pranken, abstiegen und auf Befehle warteten.

„Kümmern sie sich weniger um die Pferde und mehr um die Ladung, junger Mann."

Grisson unterdrückte im letzten Moment den Drang zu salutieren: „jawohl Herr..."

„Kel'thuzad für dich."

„Jawohl Herr Kel'thuzad." Schnell lief er hinüber zu den Fahrern und wies sie schnell ein. Gegen Abend war das gesamte Korn aufgeladen und die Fahrer trieben ihre Gespanne zum Ausgang des Dorfes. Zufrieden blickte sich Grisson der Karawane einen Moment hinterher, wie sie im Sonnenuntergang verschwand bevor er sich wieder seinem Auftraggeber zuwand. Er stutzte. Einige der merkwürdigen Fahrer schienen zurückgeblieben zu sein und scharrten sich jetzt um den alten Mann.

Unsicher trat Grisson dazu: „Entschuldigung: Würden sie mich dann bitte bezahlen? Ich würde gerne Feierabend machen. Meine Freundin wartet Zuhause auf mich."

„Das ist nicht nötig." Grisson meinte auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ein hämsiches Grinsen lesen zu können.

„Öhm, doch!"

„Brennt das Dorf nieder!"

„WAS?" Grissons Augen weiteten sich von einem Moment auf den anderen. Die Fahrer warfen ihre Roben weg und gingen runter auf alle Viere. Ihr Fleisch war verfault und ihre Haut hing in Fetzten von blanken Knochen. Ihr Unterkiefer hing schräg am Kopf doch das Blutverschmierte Gebiss ließ darauf schließen dass sie immer noch Fressen konnten und es auch vorhatten.

Sabbernd näherten sie sich dem verängstigten Mann der mit jedem Schritt der Gouhle einen zurückwich. Mit einem mal machte der erste einen Satz und schlug seine gewaltige Pranke gegen den Schädel des Bauern.

Farben explodierten in Grissons Kopf als er auf den harten Boden prallte. Er wollte wieder aufstehen doch eines der Monster war auf seinen Brustkorb gesprungen. Sabber tropfte aus dem Mund und floß kalt über seine Wange. Panisch wedelte er mit seinen Armen, versuchte sich unter der Masse verfaulten Fleisches zu befreien. Ein knacken drang an seine Ohren, kurz bevor der stechende Schmerz anfing. Blut spritzte als sich das Wesen in seinen Arm verbiss. Sein Knochen splitterte als das Monster die Hälfte seines Unterarms weg riss und verschlang. Grissons wollte aufschreien doch ein weiterer Gouhl griff ihn an. Wieder traf ihn ein hartet Schlag doch diesesmal verlor er das Bewusstsein. Das Letzte was er hörte war die Stimme des Alten Mannes: „Hört auf! Fressen könnt ihr später noch. Tötet alle."

Die Dunkelheit fraß sich durch Grissons Gehirn, verdrängte den Schmerz der vorher seinen Platz ein nahm. Langsam ordneten sich wieder seine Gedanken. 'Jillian...JILLIAN!' Die Dunkelheit wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er wand seine Gedanken doch die Dunkelheit wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

'Lass mich los!' schrie er in das Nichts in seinem Kopf ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten. Umso erstaunter war er als tatsächlich irgendwas antwortete. Die Stimme war weder männlich noch weiblich, hatte nichts menschliches an sich: „Sie wird sterben."

„Wer bist du?"  
„Spielt keine Rolle."

„Wo ist Jillian?"„

Sie ist bei sich Zuhause...noch."

„Was hast du vor, elender Bastard?"

„Ich?" die Stimme kicherte Irre, „Ich habe nichts vor, aber die Ghoule werden sich an ihrem zarten Fleisch laben."

„Nein...NEIN! Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Panik korrumpierte seine Gedanken.„Das will ich hoffen."„Wie soll ich das verstehen...Stimme."

Ein Lachen kam als Antwort und plötzlich konnte Grisson in der Dunkelheit eine Gestalt ausmachen. Das Wesen was aus der Dunkelheit kam war klein. Ihr Kopf war gewaltig im Gegensatz zu ihrem Körper. Seine Ohren erinnerten an die der Hochelfen doch sie waren länger und weiter nach hinten gebogen. Über dem breiten Mund in dem spitze Zähne lauerten saß eine lange Spitze Nase aus der ein Tropfen dicker Flüssigkeit ran. Seine Hände und Füße standen in grünlichen Flammen.

„Ich bin hier um dir ein Angebot zu machen."

„Und das wäre?"  
Das Wesen kicherte.„Deine Seele gegen deine Freundin."

„WAS?"

Das Wesen lachte hämisch.„Meine Vorgesetzten geben dir die Macht deine Freundin zu retten..."

„...gegen meine Seele."„Richtig."

„Warum sollte ich. Ich verkaufe mich nicht. Lieber will ich in Frieden sterben als mich euch zu verschreiben."  
Das Wesen lachte diabolisch: „Sicher?"

Bilder schossen durch Grissons Kopf. Andorhal, Jillians Haus, Jillian. Die Monster griffen die verzweifelte Frau an. Das Licht, das ihren zarten Körper schützte, begann zu flackern, die Klauen der Gouhle brachen durch. Eines der Wesen schlug nach der Priesterin. Blut spritzte über ihre weiße Haut und befleckte den Boden. Die Zombies schrien begeistert auf als die junge Frau verzweifelt mit dem kleinen Streitkolben nach den Wesen schlug, sie stolperte. Mit einem harten Schlag ging Jillian nieder. Im nächsten Moment waren die Gouhle über ihr. Grissons sah wie Blut spritzte. Die Schreie der Frau wurden immer verzweifelter als sich die Kiefer der Monster in ihr Fleisch gruben. „Hör auf!" Schrie der Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt dem kleinen Wesen entgegen doch dieses lachte nur hämisch und erlaubte ihm keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten bis der Todeskampf der Priesterin ein Ende fand und jede Sekunde verging für den Schwarzhaarigen wie ein ganzes Leben. Ein Würgereiz überkam Grisson als die Monster den blick auf die geschändete Leiche des Mädchens freigab. Die Gliedmaßen die ihr noch gelassen wurden standen in unnatürlichen Winkeln von dem zerfleischten Körper ab. Das gesamte Zimmer war in ihrem Blut getränkt und Überreste ihres Fleisches verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Ihr Kopf war von Körper getrennt worden und war ebenfalls komplett zerfleischt worden. Ein einzelnes Auge hatten die Monster ihr gelassen und nun blickte dieses Grisson vorwurfsvoll an. Er meinte sein Herz würde stehenbleiben als er merkte das die Vision noch nicht zu Ende war. In Zeitraffer erlebte er was folgte. Männer kamen rein, nahmen den zerstückelten Leichnam und trugen ihn auf den Dorfplatz. Vor der Kulisse des zerstörten Andorhals verbrannt die Akolyten die Zerstückelten Leichen während sie immer wieder uralte Zaubersprüche wiederholten. Die wilden Flammen schienen sich den Litaneien zu beugen. Sie züngelten im Takt des schiefen Singsangs während sie das Fleisch verzerrten. Als Grissons gerade dachte es wäre vorbei fing der Knochenhaufen an sich zu bewegen. Die Leichen standen auf, erhoben sich zu neuem unheiligem Leben. Starr tarten die Neuerschaffenen aus den Flammen und traten vor ihre neuen Meister. Er erstarrte als sein Blick auf einen der Zombies fiel. Aus der verkohlten Kopfhaut sprossen, wie durch ein Wunder, immer noch Jillians lange blonde Haare. Aus den Schatten trat Kel'thuzad und hob die Hände: „Verneigt euch vor mir meine Sklaven!"

Die neuen Zombies knieten sich auf sein Kommando auf die verbrannte Erde. Tränen schossen in Grissons Augen als sich auf dem Gesicht des Jillian-Zombie genau das Lächeln abzeichnete in dass er sich vor drei Jahren verliebt hatte.

„Ich tue es." er war auf die Knie gesunken, die einzige Bewegung die der Dämon ihm erlaubte.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Das Wesen grinste ekelig.

„ICH TUE ES! Ich tue alles was du willst, aber lass das hier nicht passieren." Er schlug mit der Faust immer wieder auf die schwarze Erde die von seinen Tränen gedüngt wurde.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, du wirst es tun." Mit einem Gackern verschwand er im Nether.

Die Vision brach ab stat dessen fiel er in einen Strudel von Farben. Fremdartige Zauberformeln wurden in sein Gehirn gebrannt und unendliches Wissen wurde ihm eingetrichtert. Er sah Dämonen. Große, kleine, groteske, schöne, er sah alles. Er sah Zerstörung, Heilung, Hass, Liebe, Tot, Leben. Es war als würden die Dämonen ihr ganzes Wissen mit ihm teilen, oder wollten es ihm vorgaukeln. Immer weiter zogen ihn die Dämonen in ihr Reich doch plötzlich war er wieder in Andorhal. Die Sonne war komplett hinter den Häusern verschwunden doch die flammenden Dächer erhellten die Stadt ausreichend. Schreie von Menschen lagen in der Luft, Todesschreie.

Grisson rappelte sich auf, ungeachtet dem Schmerz in seinem Arm. Schnell versuchte er sich zu orientieren dann sprintete er los. Obwohl Jillians Haus nur einige Straßen von den Silos weg war dauerte der Weg für Grisson eine halbe Ewigkeit. Mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht schleppt er sich durch das brennende Dorf, dichtegefolgt von seiner Blutspur. Aus der Ferne hörte er Schreie und Kampfgeräusche doch er sah weder eines dieser Monster noch einen Lebenden.

Sein Herz setzte einige Sekunden aus als er sah wie die Tür von Jillians Haus aufgebrochen war. Ohne nachzudenken betrat er das niederbrennende Gebäude. Der Rauch kratzte in seinem Rachen und nahm ihm bald den Atem. Keuchend schleppte er sich durch das Gebäude. „Nein, nein, nein..." Mit seinem heilen Arm durchwühlte er immer wieder die Trümmer während der Schmerz aus seinem Arm seinen gesamten Körper betäubte. Alle Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf gefegt um für einen einzigen Platz zu machen: Jillian. Mit seiner letzten Kraft schob er die kläglichen Überreste eines Schranks beiseite ohne sie zu finden. Erschöpft richtete er sich wieder auf. Sie war nicht da. Weder tot noch lebendig. Es beruhigte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Er wankte auf wackeligen Beinen aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Seine Kleidung war zerissen und an einigen Stellen angebrannt. Seinen Ärmel hatten die Monster mitsamt seinem halben Oberarm abgerissen.

„Ihr seht nicht wirklich gut aus." Ein kaltes Lachen schwang ihm entgegen. Um das Haus hatten sich ein Gutes Dutzend Gouhls aufgebaut. Aus ihrer Mitte trat ein Mann im ersten Moment dachte Grisson es wäre Kel'thuzad doch der Mann war wesentlich Jünger. Seine kraftlosen Haare die unter seinem Schädelhut herausragten hatten immer noch Farbe und sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert und gab den Blick auf graue, verbleichte Haut frei.

„Was willst du?" keuchte Grisson schwach obwohl er versuchte möglichst viel Stärke zu zeigen.

Der Mann lachte leise und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Zwei Gouhls schleppten den Leblosen Körper Jillians herbei.

„Nein, nein, NEIN!" Grisson schlug seine Faust in die verbrannte Erde.

„Keine Sorge sie lebt noch." Wieder lachte der Mann leise.

„Was willst du?"  
„Dich."

„Warum?"

„Du bist stärker als du denkst, Jüngelchen. Ich will diese Stärke."

„Du kriegst gar nichts."

Er lachte wieder und zückte einen langen Dolch.. Er machte einen Schritt auf den bewusstlosen Körper zu: „Sicher?"

„Ich warne dich, Totenbeschwörer. Ich bring dich um."

„Ich bin schon tot. Ich frage dich nur noch ein mal: Willst du dich und deine Freundin umbringen um dann als willenlose Sklaven euresgleichen zu vernichten, oder willst du deiner Freundin Frieden schenken und dir ein Rest eigenen Willen sichern?"

„Ich bring dich um du elender Bastard."

„Schade." Er gab ein Signal für die Gouhle die sich sofort auf Grisson stürzten.

Vor den Augen des Mannes erschienen plötzlich magsiche Formeln. Er wusste nicht wie aber er schien die Worte gesprochen zu haben den plötzlich brach der erste Gouhl schreiend zusammen. Flammen züngelten aus dem Leichnam und bewirkten das die anderen kurz ängstlich zurückwichen. Lange genug um Grisson eine weitere Formel sprechen zu lassen. Er hatte das letzte Wort kaum gesprochen als er erschöpft zu Boden fiel. Ein Gouhl hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt. Er spürte den schweren Körper auf sich und der ätzende Mundgeruch der in sein Gesicht schwang.

Das nächste an was er sich erinnerte waren die verzweifelten Todesschrei der Untoten. Der Himmel brach auf und mehrere Kometen brachen aus der Wolkendecke und schlugen zwischen den Zombies ein. Körper flogen durch die Luft und schlugen mit quiekenden Schreien auf. Aus den Kratern entstiegen brennende Steingolems die sich auf die Gouhls stürzten. Grisson spürte wie das Geficht auf seiner Brust wich. Ein Knacken, ein Schrei. Neben ihm schlug der zerrissene Körper des Gouhls auf. Schnell rappelte sich Grisson auf und warf einen Blick auf das Szenario. Die Höllenbestien sähten Tod zwischen den Zombies. Der Totenbeschwörer wehrte sich verzweifelt seiner Haut und schaffte es sogar eine der Kreaturen auszulöschen doch es nützte nichts. Alle Gouhls waren Tod doch bevor einer der Bestien ihn ergreifen konnte teleportierte sich der Untote einige Meter: „Das war nicht das letzte Mal das wir uns sehen Mensch. So wahr ich Zolthan heiße." Im nächsten Moment war er weg. Grisson stand etwas verwirrt da und betrachtete die Leichen der Gouhle und die gewaltigen Dämonen die über die Leichen stapften und nach überlebenden suchten um auch sie auszulöschen. „D-Danke für eure Hilfe." stammelte er, „Aber ich brauche euch nicht mehr. Ihr dürft gehen." Die Wesen nickten und im nächsten Moment waren ihre Flammen erloschen und die Steine brachen in sich zusammen.

Besorgt kniete sich der neue Hexenmeister vor seine Freundin. Ihre weiße Robe war blutbeschmiert doch schien es nur aus einigen Schürfwunden und einer Platzwunde am Kopf zu stammen. Wieder wollte die Dunkelheit von ihm Besitz ergreifen und diesesmal fürchtete er sich nicht. Jillian war sicher.

Das letzte was er sah war wie einige Soldaten unter der Führung eines statlichen Paladins mit langen blonden Haaren und einer gutausehenden Magierin.

Das letzte was er hörte war die widerliche Stimme des Dämons aus der Vision: „Unser Vertrag ist damit besiegelt, Hexenmeister"


End file.
